Distruction of Body and Heart
by SaphirasMagic
Summary: Gale is dwelling on dark thoughts of Peeta and Katness, when a strange noise interupts him. Warning....Catching fire spoiler! Rated T just in case!


It was a normal day. Cloudy, hazy, depressing. The Seam always is. Well, at least it always is without Katness.

Katness. The day she was picked at the reaping tore out my heart. It was like my whole world fell apart when that perky Effie Trinket with her pink hair read Prim's name on that piece of paper. The second I heard it I knew what Katness would do. She would rather die a thousand deaths then watch the sole person in her life that she loved die.

She nominated her self.

I could hear my voice screaming at her, not to do it. It was killing me. But still I helped her up on the stage, trying to keep my voice still and calm. It didn't work. I could see it in her eyes. I thought nothing could ever get worse.

It did.

Peeta was chosen to be the boy tribute. He walked on the stage with such an air of superiority you would think he was from District One. As I stood there watching, somehow my heart broke more, and replacing it was the hatred I had for this boy. He thought he was so good. Little did I know how much that hatred would grow.

Next time my heart broke was the interviews. Peeta confessed he loved Katness, and Katness never said no. After that, throughout the games they were the star crossed lovers. I had never hated someone as much as I hated that sorry excuse for a boy Peeta. He took my Katness. With each kiss, each moment looking into each others eyes, I wanted more then everything to hunt him down and shoot and arrow through his heart. I wanted to scream to the world that she was mine.

But the world wouldn't listen to me.

They both came home.

The games had changed, just for them.

Fate was out to destroy me. It truly was.

But then that time in the forest, and I kissed Katness. And she kissed me back. My whole body shut down. Every nerve in my body was on fire and all that existed was her. My beautiful Katness. The sun in my dark world.

But we were not to be. We were cousins you see. Pronounced that by the Capitol who thought I was interfering in there star crossed lovers world. I had never hated them so much.

Not till today.

It was a faint buzz that I heard at first. I dismissed it to the sound of a bug. But no, this was winter, it couldn't be a fly. So what was it? I turned to my eyes to the sky, and swore at what I saw.

"Planes!" My shout was spread in seconds throughout the Seam. I didn't know what I was doing, but suddenly my feet were carrying me fast through the dirt streets, rushing home, screaming for people to run. They were going to destroy District 12.

"Mother!" I shouted, throwing open the door. "Get the kids out of here!" I screamed." Her face was white and scared, but she grabbed them all and was out the door faster then I thought she could move. I was about to follow when I remembered Katness' Mother and Prim. How could I leave them? Katness would never forgive me.

I dashed out the door and up through the town, running for the Victor's Village. I had to slam down there door before they heard me.

"Gale! What is the –" Her mother looked at me in shock and Prim looked scared from behind her mother.

"No time!" I yelled. "Move!" Neither of them hesitated and ran out the door in front of me. For a few seconds we were making good pace, but then Prim started to wheeze. I didn't stop running as I picked her up and picked up the pace, carrying her and yelling at everyone who was running to move faster.

Not many people were running thought. Most were just looking at the planes in aw. I yelled and screamed at them to move, that they were going to be killed, but they refused, saying that the Capitol wouldn't kill them, the capitol needed them.

I didn't bother saving them. If they wanted to die, then so be it. Instead I focused on getting my family out of the God forsaken place.

Soon we could see the fence, and before I realized what I was doing, I was shoving Prim under it and forcing her Mother to follow. I could see my family waiting on the other side, screaming at me to hurry. I crawled under as well and made it to the edge of the forest just in time to hear the bomb hit.

The force of the nuclear bomb sent me and everyone on the forest side of the fence flying into the trees. I covered my head with my hands as the burning fire exploded into the air, making my skin feel as if it were melting into my bones. It seemed like forever that the explosions went off, poisoning the air worse then the God forsaken pits of the coal mines. If anyone screamed, I couldn't hear it.


End file.
